Evil inside
by Cloudysmile
Summary: The young rookie detective female, Mevis Hammond who joined Sebastian's investigating team with Kidman. After she have just came off the case, Mevis have to investigate the crime scene at Becon Mental Hospital along with Sebastian and his team. However, there was something told her that it was just the beginning of the journey to her nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : This is my very first fan fiction of Evil Within. I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

Warning : English is my **second** language so, tell me if I made some grammar errors.

Summary: The young rookie detective female, Mevis Hammond who joined Sebastian's investigating team with Kidman. After she have just came off the case, Mevis have to investigate the crime scene at Becon Mental Hospital along with Sebastian and his team. However, there was something told her that it was just the beginning of the journey to her nightmare that she only hope that her hunch was wrong to think that there was more to that problem than meets the eye.

Genre: Horror, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Pairing : Ruvikx OC ( maybe...), SebastianxOC ( Stay tune to see how it turn out..), Joseph x OC ( friendship)

_AAA = Flashback_

"AAA" = Normal speech

' AAA' = Character's thought

Prologue

Emergency Call

_Standing among the sunflower's field, the woman took the deep breath to smell the sweet scent of those flowers. Sunflower was one of her favorite flowers. It reminded her of her grandparents' home where she used to spent her times during summer break. _

_Suddenly , she smelled smoke. She snapped out of her thought and looked for the cause of that until she saw group of people walking toward to her with the torch in their hands. _

_' They might be the farmers' She thought when she noticed how they dressed before they went through her body like nothing. The woman shuddered before she sighed. Of course, she was in her dream – actually it was more like a hunch or maybe a __déjà vu to her that sometimes it really told her what happened next but sometimes it was just a delusion ._

_Her thought was snapped when she heard the scream of the girl from somewhere. The woman ran toward to the sound when she knew the direction where it cam from but, her path was blocked by the same group of farmers. Some of them held the torch and marched to her slowly as the skin of their faces came out and rotten and their eyes turned in the white colors like dead people. The woman tried to stepped away but her arm was caught by one of them tightly. Expecting that she would be hurt, she closed her eyes but nothing happen. She slowly opened her eyelids to look at those monsters questionably. The monster that grasped her arm walked back to its group and stepped aside to let someone walk through but before she could see him or her. Her head was numb and she was black out.._

" _Soon, the world will feel my pain..." _

…_..._

" Wake up, Mevis!" The woman woke up with a fright when someone called her by her name. After adjusting her eyes with a few blink, she found herself in the police car and sat in between with Joseph and Kidman. Mevis looked down and found herself dressed into her usual clothes for her work- black shirt, dark blue jeans with her police badge on her belt similar to Kidman, and she wore her dark brown army boots. On her lap, there was a small sketchbook that she usually used to draw the crime scene whenever she found the clue.

" Don't sleep on your job. Once we got back to the station, you have to write the report about your misbehavior." Sebastian scolded with the dead glare. Mevis gulped before nodded her head guiltily.

Sebastian Castellanos is a very strict detective that Mevis hate and respect the man at the same time. His skill in investigating and solving the case is very impressive if you don't count his alcoholic. Although he is very strict, Sebastian bends the rules sometimes to break the case. Mevis didn't know Sebastian very well since the man talked to her only when they are on the crime scene. He didn't like her idea to use the sketchbook instead of the small notebook with police emblem but as long as it didn't affect to the work, he still tried not to mind about that. Mevis understands him that he wants her to take this job seriously but she felt that using the sketchbook help her see the full picture of the crime scene clearly better than using the small notebook. She knew her bad hand-writing can make her confuse when she tried to read what wrote and it happened to her during her college years.

For her misbehavior, she had just punched one of police officers at the crime scene when he made fun of the victim's body – well who wouldn't be mad when someone joked about dead people.

Kidman sighed boringly before looked at the view of the car's window while Joseph gave Mevis a soft smile and nudged her shoulder gently. Mevis looked at him with wounded puppy eyes.

" Don't worry. It's just twenty pages of the report." Joseph cheered her up but Mevis groaned.

' twenty pages of report?! I would rather stay in the morgue than this!" Mevis thought with her hatred for writing the report.

Joseph chuckled at Mevis's pout. Joseph Oda is Japanese- American man as same as her. He was her only best friend since they studied together at police academy. Unlike Sebastian, Joseph is not mind about her sketchbook – maybe it is because he saw her use it since they were in academy and he knew it is very useful for her. Joseph is the definition of gentleman and the guy that most women in police station wished to have him. Too bad, he had married already. Mevis used to meet Joseph's wife and somehow she felt bad for her friend. Joseph's wife is a very scary woman and she is the only one who can make Joseph never have a second thought to cheat on her with another woman. Joseph became the detective before Mevis could make it with the impressive skill of investigating and marksmanship.

Juile 'Kid' Kidman is the rookie who had joined in after Mevis. Mysterious and cold are the only word that Mevis could describe about her. Juile always acts distant and watch people include Mevis whenever they are around her. Sometimes Mevis caught that Kidman looked at her when she draw her picture about crime scene with unreadable eyes which cause her feel insecure and careful about what she going to talk.

" All units, all units; 11-99, expedite cover code 3. Beacon Mental Hospital." Mevis bought herself from the train of thought when she heard the voice from police radio. It seemed that they need a back-up at Beacon Mental Hospital.

" 184 copy; code 3. ETA 3 minutes" Connelly said before changing the direction to the hospital.

"Copy 184." Mevis sighed at those words. Look like her plan to sleep in a warm bath has been canceled. But look on the bright side, she didn't have to write the report...for now...

" Sorry detectives, I know you just coming off a case but I'm afraid that we gonna have to make a detour." Connelly apologized.

" Sound serious. Is it riot?" Mevis asked. Code 3 is generally known as the serious situation. She hoped that the other officer at there still okay.

" Call went out just before I picked you up, Said it was " multiple homicides". Half a dozen units already on-scene " Connelly stated while driving and looking at her through rear view mirror before focused back to the street.

"Maybe it's the ghost of that doctor who went schizo and chopped up all those patients" She rolled her eyes at Connelly's joke about the case. Connelly is a few good officer that she like but sometimes he can be a little bit jerk. And right now, his voice is bothering her as she is trying to listening for the progress at Beacon mental hospital.

" 131 please advise.." that what she heard before Joseph's voice cut it off

" That's not what happened. Some patients disappeared. Some kind of scandal?" Joseph argued back calmly.

" Still give ya the creeps, doesn't it?" Connelly seemed to ignore Joseph and continued. Kidman eyed at him blankly before watched the view again.

" 127,124, please response..."

" Joseph, you think there's a connection?" Sebastian bunged in which Mevis felt thankful because she felt the tension between Joseph and Connelly that told her that Connelly's non sense theory about the case angered Joseph.

" It's a possibility. I believe the records were sealed." Mevis nodded in agreement.

' Joseph's right. We still miss some clues about that case.' Mevis opened her sketchbook to the recent page which drew the picture of the crime scene. In that page, she drew the victim's dead body with small rough note about the detail on that body like how they were killed, what weapon the murderer used. However, she still couldn't find the connection between the murderer and victim.

" Anyone on-scene, respond" the radio was cut off when Sebastian picked the receiver up.

" Dispatch this is Detective Castellanos in 184 , what's the situation? Over."

" 184 be advised, some problem..at Beacon Memorial...radio"

" Is there any-" Sebastian was cut off when the shrilled noise came out, hurting everyone's ear. Mevis plugged her index fingers into her ear, blocking that unpleasant voice.

**' No one can escape...' ** That familiar voice that she heard from her dream whispered in her head. It made she feel the chill in her spine.

' That voice again..what does he mean? ' Mevis thought. Looking around to check on everyone, she noticed that only Kidman didn't feel her ears hurt like the others. Mevis narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her.

" Goddammit" Connelly covered one of his ear before controlled the car not to crash with wayside, causing Mevis bump with Joseph before she said sorry to him.

" Mevis, any thoughts?" Mevis looked up and met the pair of sebastian's eyes looked at her by rear view mirror. It took her a few second to realize what Sebastian asked her before she understand what he talked about.

" Nothing yet, sir. I'm sorry but, I think we will know more when we get there. Hope that they are alright." She replied politely. Sebastian looked at her as if he's processing the answer he got from her before he gave a small nod- he is satisfied with her answer a little.

" What about you, Junior Detective Kidman?" Kidman turned her head and looked at Sebastian's eyes before she answered.

" Nothing yet but I agree with her." She looked out at the window again.

When they have reached the front gate of Beacon Mental Hospital, everyone gets off the car except Connelly who decided to wait inside the car and pull the car handbrake. Mevis tailed after Joseph with Kidman as he walked to Sebastian.

" What do you make of it?" Joseph asked when they saw many police car were parked inside the hospital's gate. Mevis tried to keep her cool as she tried to look for the sign of life.

" Connelly, contact Dispatch and let them know what's happening." Sebastian ordered at him before look at Joseph, Kidman and Mevis.

" Joseph, Mevis and Kidman, you're with me. We're going to have a look around. "

" Yes, sir." Mevis answered before she followed him.

" There are no weapons left in their cars." Joseph said when he inspected one of the police cars.

" Yep, he's right. **All** of them.." Mevis murmured when the car that she had searched for the weapon or anything was also empty.

' This is bad...most units had already dispatched here but no sign of any officers or anyone' Mevis thought.

" No blood or shell casings out here." She quickened her step to Joseph and Sebastian when they are at the Hospital's entrance.

Once Sebastian opened the door, the smell of dead thing coming out from it. Mevis turned her head away not to throw up by the scent of it. Sebastian closed the door before signaled Joseph to prepare his gun.

" All right, stay sharp." Sebastian warned before opened the door widely, revealing the bloody massacring scene.

" We're going to check it out . Don't let anyone else through this door." Sebastian ordered Mevis and Kidman.

" But we can be an extra set of the eyes." Mevis protested. Two detective against one carnage may look like they have the advantage but it's still dangerous.

" We don't know what's happening here. You're our back up"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ( Author's note) – I hope you guys enjoy this story! Sorry about how short of this chapter. My schedule is kinda tight for me until the next month so I will do my best to write this story without making my OC become Mary-Sue. I'll be careful about it.

Warning – English is my **second** language. Please give me the constructive review ( I really need it!) And this didn't get the beta reader to check it so there will be a lot of mistakes please bear with it.

About the story – This one, I will make it a little bit AU – Joseph alive. For Ruvik, you will see how it turn out so...stay tuned! PLEASE R&R !

Chapter 2

Into the Nightmare

" I have to disagree with you, sir. But I think I should come in with you and Joseph." Mevis protested as her blue sapphire eyes looked at Sebastian's dark brown eyes with her determination. Sebastian stared back calm as his jaw was tensed for some reason but from her experience in working with him, Mevis knew that he was hesitating and trying to find the reason to oppose her. After a few minutes, Sebastian has broke the eye contact before he looked at Kidman.

" Kidman, guard the door. Don't let anyone else through this door." Kidman nodded, acknowledging the order before looked at Mevis.

" What?" Kidman stared at Mevis blankly before nodded her head to where Mevis kept her sketch book. Mevis looked down and sighed. She didn't want to be away from her book. It held a lot of important information about the case from three years ago until now and she takes it everywhere with her like the part of her body but because of its size, it was hard for her to help Sebastian and Joseph in action. That's why she never get on the field much and has to do all paperwork in solving case.

" All right" Mevis handed her book to Kidman but before she put on Kidman's hand, she glared at Kidman with serious look.

" Guard it with your life." Kidman took her book without any words before closed the door. Mevis turned around and walked to Sebastian before preparing her trusty gun, Black tail.

" You should start to use police notebook, Mevis. Seriously, you can't keep asking Kidman to keep it for you every times." Sebastian nagged before started to check each body around the room. Mevis groaned before brushed her dark brown bangs with frustration.

" Well, you know how bad of my hand-writing is. It's bad enough that Joseph make a joke that his one-year-old daughter's hand-writing is better than me." Sebastian shook his head at her before focused back to his work. Although she became a detective before Kidman only a year, Sebastian still looked at Mevis as a rookie.

' If she still couldn't change herself about that hand-writing, she would never get a respect from anyone.' Sebastian thought before shook his head, feeling tired to be a babysitter to the rookies. But look on the bright side, Mevis made up those mistakes with her high tolerance that he didn't know how she managed it. However, Kidman didn't seem that she want to learn anything from him in being detective unlike Mevis who are ready to learn everything from him.

" By the way, I think whoever did this. He must be a professional. Just look the way he cut the victim's throat. Must be very quick before the victim could even stop the bleeding." Mevis stated when she took a look on one of the dead body near her while Sebastian inspected another one that was close to him. From what she said, it made Sebastian conclude that both of these bodies including the rest of them were killed in the same way by the same person. However...

" Question is how fast he is." Sebastian said as he inspected the body.

Suddenly, there was the noise coming from somewhere. Mevis stood up, trying to listen so that she could locate where it came from.

" Did you hear it?" Joseph asked. After knew where it came from, he ran to it. From what Mevis saw, the sound came from the door beside reception counter. She waited and looked at the room which Joseph had run until he came out again.

" Someone alive here!" Joseph hollered.

Mevis quickened her step to catch up with Sebastian. When she reached to that room, she saw Joseph who checked on the middle aged doctor. When he started regaining his conscious, Mevis checked if he got any injury as Sebastian came in.

" Are you injured? What happened here?" Sebastian questioned the doctor. When the doctor fully recovered from stupor, he looked at Sebastian with shocking face.

"...Can't be real..." He murmured. Mevis looked at the doctor concernedly.

' He must be shocked from witnessing the massacre.' Mevis thought sympathetically.

" ..impossible...Ruvik is..." before the doctor could finish his sentence, he fainted again. Mevis held his shoulder and checked his pulse hurriedly. Mevis relieved when the pulse is still beating. Joseph crouched down and put his hand on her shoulder.

" Go and check security camera. I'll handle this."

Mevis nodded before went to security camera panel which Sebastian was checking on it. Shes saw that it was the live feed and it showed three officers running away from something before shooting whatever was chasing them. All of sudden, the right officer in the video was stabbed in his head by the man in white cloak who suddenly appeared in front of him then he killed the rest in same way.

Mevis was speechless. There was no way that any human can move in that speed!

" What the hell?" Sebastian seemed to feel shocked about this as much as she was. As if the he knew they were watching, the mysterious man looked up at the camera that Sebastian and Mevis used for watching before disappeared in the thin air.

Not taking any chances, Mevis rushed to door to close it, hoping that could buy them some times but before she could reached to the door, that man appeared in front of her from the thin air and his hand was around her throat as he was lifting her up before slammed her to the nearest wall which made her head feel numb and in the blurred sight, she saw Sebastian tried to help her but the man in white cloak used his inhuman speed to disarm him before used his needle to stab him.

' No...this can't be happening..' She thought as the her mind slowly drifted into the darkness.

**' Yes, it is...welcome to the nightmare...' **the mysterious man said as if he heard what she thought before he stabbed something in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – I'm not sure that I should set this story in rate T or M. But with the violent scene that seemed to be in this story ( there will be a lot of blood and gore) include some...lemon..*wink and giggle* I take that I should put it in Rate M.

DragonWendy – Thank you for answering my pm. Your constructive review is like a lighter that light my inspiration to work on this this story. And I'm glad that you like my OC !( Mevis show her small smile before bow politely). Also, I agree with you about rushing the affection. Love is something that take times to understand in each other and don't worry, there will be **NO** ' love at first sight' or ' I think I love him'. For Ruvik x OC, well..there will be...just stayed tuned...okay? * giving a puppy look and hug your leg*

By the way, I have a favor to ask you. Can you give me the constructive review in every chapter? I don't have a beta reader to help me.

Leah93 – Thank you for your pm! Also, thank you for subscribing this story.

Andie (Guest) – thank you for the review. :)

aLeXaNdRaSaInSbUrY – Thank you for your constructive review and answering my pm, too. And don't worry, " Mary Sue" is something I try to avoid as much as I can. For the plot of this story, I'm kinda put my little theory about this game in this but still follow the original of story line in some parts so you may call it an AU story. Oh and stay tuned for more, okay? Lol Please leave me alone * cry and hug your leg*

By the way, I have the same favor that I have just asked DragonWendy - Can you give me the constructive review in every chapter? I don't have a beta reader to help me. I think having two people help me about correcting this story is great idea. I hope you don't mind.

This story is AU – Joseph is alive and Ruvik might be out of his character a little.

Warning – English is my **second** language so bear with me. Please give me the constructive review ( Really need it a lot !). This story doesn't get the beta reader to check so there will be many errors appear in this.

Stay tuned, everyone ! Also, R&R and add this story to your story alert if you want to see this story continue!

Chapter 3

Run For Your Life

Hearing the soft melody of old classic song played from nowhere, Mevis's eyes slowly opened but it was too blur to her to know where she is now. But once her eyes could see everything clearly, it suddenly made her blood run cold.

What she saw in front of her was the male victim screamed in agony and fear along with the music as the lunatic man doing something to him and hummed the melody of the song but she couldn't see it because that psychopath's back blocked her view. However, when Mevis saw the internal organs beside the table that the man was forced to lie on, she felt nausea to the point that she want to vomit again when the smell of blood and rotten flesh reached to her nostrils. But what made her fear more than that was...

When she felt something restrained her from moving around, Mevis looked down and widen her eyes in panic once she realized that her body was tied up by the thick rope as same as her arms that were tied to the armrests while both of her legs were tied to the chair's legs. Mevis tried to look around for something that she could use to cut this bondage until she found the combat knife that was put in the headless corpse's stomach that sat next to her. Mevis tried to use her hand and crane her neck to reach out for it as much as she could but it was too far. Moving the chair was out of the option since it could attract the lunatic to end her life so that left her only one choice to escape.

Using the trick that she had learn from police academy, Mevis tried to free her hand with the skill that her instructor had taught her for many years until her relieved smile appeared on her face when her right hand was free with a little red mark from the rope. Not wasting any times, Mevis reach out to the combat knife again and this time, she makes it.

Once she set herself free, she slowly got up from the chair quietly and took the knife with her for self-defense since she found herself with no weapon before she inspected the place. It was some kind of basement that might be used to do some cruel experiments by judging from the space of the room. Each dead body was hung upside down or tied to the chair around room.

Feeling the chill in her spine as if it told her to get out of this quickly, Mevis tiptoed to the rusty door on her left side soundlessly. When she turned the doorknob, she cursed softly in her mother language - Japanese language. The door was locked. She had to find the key but where...

Suddenly the music stopped playing and the deadly psychopath groaned fretfully before made the loud noise, indicating that he swept everything on the floor. Mevis guessed that this mad man believe that he was the artist that need the music to create the art – in this case, it's the art from dead body.

Once she heard the footstep of that insane man , Mevis felt her heart missed a beat – thinking that he would come to where she was supported to be tied like every victim before she let out her sigh softly when she felt that the sound was trailed off, presuming that he walked to the further part of the room to get something.

Slinking to the nearest pillar, Mevis crane her neck to look around the area where that mad man worked on his prey, hoping to find the key to get her out of this place until she found the key ring that was hung up near where the victim lie down. She moved stealthily to it before sneak off in a few seconds before that maniac came out to continue his work.

' That was a close one...' Mevis sighed as she thanked her lucky stars.

She walked softly and unlocked the rusty door in silence as she could before she winced at the sound of the door and squeezed through the small space of it when it was wide enough. Once she made it, she ascended the metallic stairs silently in step by step. When she reach to the top, she let out another sigh in relief and gathered her wits again – if she still has it...

Mevis took the deep breath and walked to another door which was at the end of corridor on her right side. And of course, she still tried to walk cautiously until her feet pressed on some kind of switch on the floor and the alarm is set off. Mevis jumped out of her skin when she heard it and the sound of someone running up the where she stood. Well who else beside her that still have two legs...

' SHIT!' That was only one word she could express her bad luck as she run for her life in full speed to the door without looking back at at her pursuer...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Yay! Finally, I finished writing this chapter. This one is very hard to write * sob* But I hope that it will be interesting chapter to you guys. In this chapter, I hope Mevis didn't turn into Mary-Sue because of her skills. I tried to avoid it as much as I could.

And guys, I have a favor to ask you. Please leave the constructive review to me. I need it!

Please R&R ( Read and Review) and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4

Flight To Survive

Running was something that Mevis hate because it was a coward act and something that she wouldn't do unless... it was necessary.

Especially, this circumstance...

" FUCK" She hollered when the psychopath swung its weapon that looked like the scythe slashed on her back in deep cut. It made her lose the balance and fell on the floor very hard as the wound was opened. Then, he activated some kind of pedal which brought the cell down and set off the trap that made wall with spikes came closer very fast to mash her like a juice. Mevis gritted her teeth, bearing the pain as she tried to get up and run forward until she found the metallic door on the floor. Not wasting any minutes, she quickly opened and went in before she found herself slide down.

" AH!" She screamed when there was another another trap that almost grid her legs but luckily she dodge it in time before she found another one and managed to avoid it. Then she closed her eyes, preparing the impact from falling into the red crimson pool. After she fell into that, she resurfaced up to gasp for the air and blew out the blood that got into her nostrils as every part of her body feel disgusted at the blood which covered her from head to toes.

Mevis turned around suddenly when she heard the familiar exclamation came out from another hole with the man who fell into the pool of blood like her before he came up and spit the blood out of his mouth and wiped the rest on his face away.

Mevis wiped some blood that she got from the splash when the man fell in before walked to him.

" Sebastian! Are you alright?" She asked with worry once she recognized the man.

" Mevis, is that you?" Sebastian said, feeling unsure if the woman in front of him was one of rookie since she got the blood cover on her a lot.

" Yes, sir but I think we should get out of this bloody pool before the wound on my back is infected." Mevis said before she brought herself from the pool with Sebastian followed behind.

" Argh!" Sebastian stumbled when his right leg touched the floor. Mevis rushed to him and checked for the injury until she found the deep cut at his calf.

" Oh my god, did he do this to you too?" She helped Sebastian sat on the floor before started to ripped some part of her shirt, revealing her dyed undershirt – it was dyed by blood.

" You know that ugly with chainsaw?" Mevis furrowed her eyebrows confusingly.

" No, I was chased by the lunatic with the scythe. The big scythe." She said before she made her hand to show expressed how big of the weapon that mad man used before bandaged his wound. Sebastian snorted before slowly got up without hurting his right leg.

" Great. Just one psychopath, I barely survived. Now I have to face two of them." Mevis grimaced at Sebastian's comment – feeling that whatever he said was like adding fuels to flames.

" I think we can complain about that later. Let's find the way to get out of this place." She said before held his arm around her neck to walk with her support to the door which connected to the underground.

Mevis looked at the sewage and looked around for something that she could use to let Sebastian walked without risking the infection.

" Just get in." Sebastian said curtly, feeling annoyed at her for wasting time in worrying about infection and walked into it until he got off when he reached to the other side.

Mevis slowly walked into the water, wincing when it almost reached to where she got her wound as she toddled until she made to the other side.

" Where is the exit?" Sebastian said as if he talked to himself, ignoring her and walked to where the dead man sitting on wheelchair and picked up the file that was beside the man. Mevis walked to Sebastian and read the note in his hand.

_Beside the locked gate at the far end of sewer, there is a ladder which would take you to the old ward. If you could make it through there, you would find the elevator leading outside. You and your friends would be the one who escaped. You might be the only people who survived._

_-R_

" R? Who is R?" Mevis asked as she mused if whoever wrote this note was ally or enemy. Then, she felt like something scrabble her brain. She bit her lip, hoping the pain in her head was gone until it was mitigated.

" I'm not sure but let see if he lies us or not." Sebastian said and walked to where the note mentioned that it would be the exit. Mevis followed him behind closely as he walked to another room which had the ladder lead up to some room.

" Mevis, are you alright after you were attacked by that man in white cloak?" Sebastian asked and looked at her half seriously half concernedly.

" After I was black out from that attack, I found myself tied to the chair before I set myself free and got chased and cut by the lunatic with the big scythe. And...I lost my trusty gun. What about you?" Mevis looked at Sebastian who didn't look so well – his face had some dry blood stain and his gun was gone from his suspender shoulder gun holster as same as her. His face looked tired from the exhaustion from running and losing some blood indicated that he need the first aid. Also, he lost his raincoat that Mevis always saw him wear it wherever he went but she decided to drop the subject because whenever she talked about it, he would be upset and chased her back to work.

" Being hung upside down with no gun by the maniac with a chainsaw. Running until it got my leg. Then, that bastard activated some kind of bloody hell trap and I had to escape with the door on the floor before slide down and met you." Sebastian said while scanning the room for anything that he might use for something before he gave up.

" Alright, Let's move on. You go first." Sebastian looked at Mevis who rose her eyebrows at him questionably.

" Why? Wait, let me guess ' Lady first' code, right?" Sebastian gave her annoyed look - " Don't joke around with me. Shut up and climb this ladder' stare.

" What? I'm just trying to lighten up the mood." Mevis defended before shook her head for his temper and climbed up.

Once she reached to the top, Mevis scanned around the room and when the coast is clear, she sent the signal for Sebastian to climb up. She looked around for something that could tell her what happened to this place until she saw the file with the symbol of Beacon Mental Hospital and ' Confidential' mark on it.

_13:00 – STEM system operation test begins._

_13:15 – Success. Confirmation of brainwave synchronization; loss minimal. Continuing experiment. Agent collects the data._

_13:30 – Anomaly occurs. Not with the subjects; the stenographer claimed they weren't feeling well and then fell into coma for reasons unknown. Doctor orders the STEM system terminated._

_13:45 – Staff begin complaining of nausea and falling unconscious one after another. Those who can still move plan their escape from the hospital but for unknown reasons are unable to. Though the STEM system should have been deactivated, subjects maintained brainwave synchronization with the host._

_14:00 – He...that man appeared_

" What were they experimenting about brain?" Suddenly, she felt the ache in her head again and this time, it worsens than before. Mevis's tear came up as she fell over the floor. Sebastian rushed to her but could not do anything.

" Mevis! What's wrong?! What happened?!" The only answer that Sebastian got from her was the moan in pain and tear on Mavis's face as she tried to bear the ache in her head.

…...

_Flashback_

_Mevis found herself lay on the medical bed as the doctor and nurse brought her to somewhere. The nurse looked at her with emotionless as she reported something to the doctor._

" _Doctor, this subject is danger. You know that when we tried to synchronize her to accept the data. She was the only one who could resist it. There might be the high risk that once she found out, she will kill our agent." _

" _But that was her advantage which we could use to against him. She had the potential. So, don't question my decision and send her inside along with the other officer and our agent."_ _Doctor said curtly and walked away._

…...

" -Evis! Mevis! Mevis!" Mevis blinked her eyes a few times and looked at Sebastian who crouched beside her.

" I'm fine. Just my over-stress disorder need some attention." Mevis got up staggeringly.

" You sure?" Sebastian asked.

" I'm fine. Just a few day offs after we get out of this place, I'll be fit as fiddle." Mevis said and took a deep breath in her lungs before exhale it softly as she felt her headache was gone.

" Alright, I'm feeling much better." Sebastian nodded and proceeded to open anther room and checked it cautiously.

" It's safe." He called out and gestured her to come in while he was holding the door for her before closed it.

They walked through the moist corridor until they found another door. Mevis opened it with her combat knife in another hand to defend herself. Once she made sure that it was safe, she nodded to Sebastian and opened another door which was the archives and went to another room that had two lockers.

Suddenly, there was the loud noise came from where they had came in. Mevis turned around swiftly before her eyes widen in pure shock. The psychopath with chainsaw was coming to their way.

" Shit...better hide" Sebastian hissed and tried to open the door next to the locker but it wouldn't budge. Mevis poked Sebastian at the lockers before they hid in there.

Mevis tried to be quiet as much as she could when the door was slammed down by the lunatic with chainsaw loudly. The psychopath growled madly as he came in, scanning around for two preys which he sensed that they were around here.

" NO! That bitch is MINE! MINE! MINE!" He turned around to see his lunatic friend who held the big scythe.

" Did you HEAR me?! That one is MINE! Now move aside, you fatty- ARGH!" The lunatic with scythe screamed in agony as his body was cut by the chainsaw. The blood and flesh spattered everywhere and dyed the chainsaw and its user including some part of the room in deep red color. Mevis leaned back to the locker, shaking in fear at the scene she peeped through the locker's door and covered her mouth to muffle her cry as she flinched when that monster kicked another door violently and waked like nothing happen.

Once the sound of chainsaw was trailed off but it wasn't far from her, Mevis opened the locker where she hid slowly and got out cautiously. Sebastian came out and limped to her.

" We can't let him see us." She whispered after she gathered her wits and looked at her decease pursuer with pity.

" I know. We need a plan to distract that bastard so that it could buy us some times to sneak away without being noticed." Sebastian said as he looked around for something until he found the perfect object for noise maker – a glass bottle.

" I will distract him to buy you some times." He said before he tiptoed and gestured her to follow him. Mevis gulped and walked stealthily after him. Part of her wanted to say that she will do it for him since her injury didn't hinder her in running but her cowardice after watching that gruesome scene made her too scare to come up with any plan to help him.

Sebastian peeped through the broken window of the room to see where is the psychopath before he threw the bottle to hit the wall on the other side. When the bottle was shattered to the floor, that monster ran to that direction and swung the chainsaw in air. Sebastian nodded to her as a signal that she could go. Mevis bit her lip and was hesitated before she ran cautiously to another room and waited for him.

Once Sebastian made it and passed the lunatic without being caught, Sebastian and Mevis walked quietly until they found another door. Mevis opened it slowly, wincing at the sound of the door before moved aside to let Sebastian come in and locked the door. As she was trying to the screen to block the door, Sebastian stopped her.

" No, it's too loud. Just leave it like that." Mevis nodded before let it go and opened another door which she saw the elevator at the end of the hallway that filled with the wheelchairs and medical beds.

She smiled in relief. Just getting into the elevator, they would be safe and free from this nightmare. However, the fate seemed to be cruel to them. Mevis looked back and saw the door was slammed down by the hand of a certain person – the monster with a chainsaw in its hand, readying to finish them off.

" SHIT! RUN!" Sebastian hollered. Not wasting any seconds, Mevis run and pushed the wheelchairs to clear the way for Sebastian to help catch up with her. But because of his injury at his leg, it slowed him down and the psychopath almost caught up with him. Suddenly, there was something hit her hard and made her forget the fear of death. Mevis rushed to Sebastian and dragged him to the elevator with her by pulling his arm. A swing of chainsaw missed by a hair's breath when they arrived inside the elevator as its cell doors closed in time before the psychopath could come in.

As the elevator moved up, Mevis felt her heart beat in hummingbird's heart rate and broke out in a cold sweat from that life and death situation. All of sudden, she felt weak and slumped on the elevator's floor weakly.

" Thanks. I owe you one." Mevis gave a weak smile to Sebastian, feeling glad that she still had some strength to fight her fear and had courage to save him.

" Actually, I'm scared stiff to help you at first. But, imagine that I was the only one who survived from this hell, it made me feel guilty for the rest of my life and I might decide to commit suicide." Sebastian was quiet and looked at Mevis solemnly.

Mevis closed her eyes in shame for what she said to him and admit her fear to him but she didn't want him to think that he owed her. She accepted that she was a coward which was something that all police officers and detective shouldn't have it.

" But you still save my life. That's all that matters." Mevis looked up at Sebastian in disbelief. She thought that he gonna insult her and then drop the subject.

" We all have fear, Mevis. Even the detective like us who faced the dangerous situation. Believe me, I did this job for a long time before you and Joseph were recruited in but I was still fear in the situation like this." Sebastian said and looked at her calmly.

" It's good to admit that you fear but don't let it get you."

…...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone! Sorry for late updating since the new semester had started sooner than I thought. So, please stick with me until the end and kindly give me the review for this story especially the constructive one. Also, If there is any grammatical errors, let me know.

Disclaimer : I do own my OC, Mevis Hammond and the AU plot line of this story. Evil Within belongs to our dear lord of Horror game, Mikami ( the former father of Resident Evil series)

Please enjoy the reading!

Chapter 5

Good Bye Connelly

_Flashback..._

_Mevis felt dizzy, tired and confused as she found herself in the hospital bed as the same doctor and nurse that she saw from the last time dragged her to somewhere. Everything was black and red as she helplessly watched talked to another doctor who looked at her with unreadable expression while the first doctor said something to him._

" _So... her brain has finally accepted the STEM synchronization? After we had ran her on the final test with the others, she broke down?" The doctor who seemed to be the higher-up said to first doctor as he checked on her eyes._

" _Yes, sir. The final test, we used high frequency sound to break her wall when she tried to fight it." The doctor said with satisfaction._

" _fight? Does that mean she has been conscious and has tried to resist it all the time?" The head doctor seemed to be surprised at the new discovery but still kept being composed._

" _Well, that's hard to explain. We have tried to check her sensibility but she didn't response to anything. It was like she just...well- we don't know how to explain it." The doctor was nervous as he tried to find the right word to explain the condition about her._

" _That's alright. Let him take care of her... " The head doctor said as he walked to her._

" _And, I'm sure that he will enjoy it..."_

…...

Mevis moaned in pain at the earsplitting sound. It was the same one that she heard in her head during her ride in the police car before she went to that mental hospital with Sebastian and the others. However, this one seemed to be more violent than before even she tried to grit her teeth to fight and hope that it would stop the pain but it was useless. It was hurt so much that she could feel her brain explode until it was finally subdued but, it still left the headache for her. Mevis sighed in relief and started doing the ' breathing' thing that Sebastian always used this term to nag her when she rested her eyes and breathed in deeply before released long exhale after she finished her job. To Sebastian and everyone, it was like she was sleeping but actually, it was the Buddhist's method to relax her mind and body whenever she felt too stressed by focusing her mind in breathing and having awareness about her body.

After she had done for a few times, Mevis decided to stop and breath normally. When she noticed the change of her surrounding, she remembered that she was in the ambulance with Sebastian and the others but something went wrong and Connelly lost his control. That's all she could recall so far. However, the place where she stood was very dark and there is no sound or anything in here. Could she be trapped? Mevis thought as she started to step forward and used her left foot to check if there was any switches. However she found none of them. Should she go forward or just stand here? Mevis mused as she looked at her feet.

Suddenly, the bright light shined in front of her. Mevis used her hand to shade some light. After her eyes adjusted to the light, Mevis found that the thing in front of her was the sketch of crime scene from her sketching book that she always carried it with her but it was bigger than the one she drew. Mevis walked to it until she stood in front of it closely. Her sapphire eyes inspected it curiously but with caution. Unknowingly, she was pulled into that sketch completely. Once she realized that, she found herself standing on the street with only the street lamp as a source of the light. She tried to look for the name or anything that could tell her where she was but unfortunately, the street sign was too fade to be legible. Suddenly, she heard the massive sound of something crashing and screeching in high-pitched noise that almost gave her a heart attack. Mevis blenched as her left hand went to shoulder holster for her gun until she remembered that she had lost her gun in that mental hospital.

" Great." She cursed at her luck inwardly before walked to where the vehicle was overthrown and was on the fire. Mevis checked for the survivors but she found only the outline of corpse that police always drew on the area of crime scene.

' Wait. Who drew the outline of the corpse?' She thought as her eyebrows furrowed in doubt. 'Where are the police?'

She looked around for any sight of police officers but she found none. Feeling disappointed, she looked down and saw the silver police badge on the concrete road. She picked it up, inspecting closely. It was Krimson's city police badge but there was some blood stain on it which made her fear.

' Whose blood on this badge? Is it Joseph's blood? Sebastian's? Kidman's? Or-' Her train of thought was cut off when the badge was glowed in white light that almost blinded her eyes as she felt the gust of unknown wind rushed into her face.

…...

Mevis felt throb from her temple and eye strain as she regained her conscious. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the patrol car with Connelly who was driving to somewhere.

" Connelly! It's good to see you! Did you see Sebastian or anyone?" the said officer still ignored as his eyes focused on the road. Mevis frown and decided to weave her hand in front of his face but he still acted like nothing happen.

" Conelly? Conelly! Damnit! I'm talking to -" She used her hand to grip on the sleeve of Connelly's uniform but her hand pass through it like she grabbing for the air.

" Oh My God!" Mevis felt her heart miss the beat at what's just happened. The gear in her head tried to find the explanation but she couldn't find one that was reasonable.

' Calm down, May. Calm down. There must be some clue that could tell us where we are.' She thought as she tried not to lose her mind. She took a deep breath and slowly looked around until she noticed that the road Connelly drove on was the same one she was brought here by the police badge.

' Could it be that the badge was Connelly's badge?' She thought as she tried to put two and two together.

" What the-" Connelly narrowed his eyes to look at something on the road. Mevis looked at Connelly as he pull handbrake and got off the police car to check it. Mevis reached her hand to open a car door on passenger's side but her hand just ran through the door like how she did with Connelly so she decided to walk through it.

The large object on the road was actually a man in mental patient's uniform who was unconscious. All parts of his body were covered in mud and there was some blood on his head and his feet.

" Sir, please hold on. Okay? I- I w-wi-will eh...what should I do? Shit.." Connelly was nervous and he had no idea what to do first as he looked at the mysterious man and the police car. Mevis watched the scene calmly as she analyzed the situation. The road that Connelly stopped his car on confirmed her doubt about the location that the badge brought her. He stopped the car because he saw the unconscious man here. But what's about the badge with blood?

Mevis was brought back to her sense when she saw a few men in the black suit came from behind and restrained Connelly as one of them used the syringe to inject something that made Connelly who struggled to free himself lost his strength as his knees were weak and his eyes rolled back before they closed slowly.

" Connelly!" Mevis tried to help Connelly but no matter what she did, it still had the same result like the . She gritted her teeth in depression as she watched those men carry unconscious Connelly to the dark road that light from headlight of patrol car couldn't reach. For the man in patient's uniform, he was also carried and disappeared into the darkness along with those men. Mevis balled her fists tightly with the mixed feeling between anger and confusion as she was on her knees and looked at the darkness, hating herself for not being able to help them even part of her reasonable mind told her that what she saw might be an illusion and someone messed with her head.

Mevis gripped her head forcefully as she let out exasperated sigh. She couldn't make heads or tails of the situation which annoyed her so much that she wanted to punch something but she couldn't lose her cool. No..not until she found everyone and finished this case.

Grrr!

Mevis looked up and heard the bestial groan from the darkness in front of her. Then, there was a footstep sound coming out from it. Mevis got up and stepped back cautiously – her eyes still focused on the unknown creature that still hid in there as she drew her combat knife, readying to fight back to buy the time for escaping. Once that creature came out into the light, Mevis widen her eyes in pure shock at it – it was Connelly who had been captured by those mysterious men. Connelly's brown eyes had turned into white gray colors and conjunctives were red like a blood as his skin was pale like dead body and had the blood vessel appeared on it.

' OH MY GOD!' As if he heard her thought, Connelly turned his head swiftly at her and snarled madly before he ran toward her with inhuman speed and choked her with massive strength – which made her drop the combat knife and lifted her off the concrete road by a few inches.

Mevis striven in freeing herself from Connelly's iron grip as she started to feel running out of air in her lungs and her eyes saw white as her hand fumble for anything she could use as a weapon even it didn't cause a lot of harm. When she found it, she stabbed at Connelly's arm deeply – which was much enough to embed it in there. Connelly let out high-pitched scream in agony and dropped her. Mevis coughed violently even she was hurt by the impact from falling to the road but she had to get up to her feet very quickly before he finished her. She gritted her teeth, ignoring the protesting from body as she started running with Connelly hunted after her. As she was running, Mevis felt her lungs burn from exhaustion, warning her that she needed to stop but that would be her death if she did it.

' Is this the end of me?...Just like this?.' She thought in despair even some part of her mind didn't want to give up but her body was too fatigued to keep running.

_Yes..why don't you let him kill you?... After all, you are failed to save him..._

Mevis shook her head, snapped out of her thought when she heard the mysterious voice in her head.

' Who ar-' Mevis thought was cut off.

**Don't listen to him. It's not your fault. **

Another strange yet familiar voice talked to her- this one had a gentleness and kindness in its voice.

**Don't give up. Keep running. **

' Running to where?!' She asked the voice hopelessly.

Just do it. You will see.

' How?'

" Over here! Keep running! " Mevis turned her head, trying to find the sound and saw the silhouette of someone weaving his hand from afar.

" Hurry!" Mevis gathered her last strength and sped up to that person as she felt Connelly almost caught up with her as she leaped into the unknown place and rolled on the floor for safe landing as the door was closed loudly behind her.

...

Woahh! Connelly! What happened to him?! And what was the voice that tried to talk to Mevis? What happened to her and Sebastian? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Cloudysmile, sign out ! Good Night!


End file.
